


Perfect Grinds

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Titillating Tesco Tales (A.K.A. The Food Porn Series) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: Eren looked shifty as he sprinted through the streets away from the lit up supermarket. His arms wrapped around himself as he hugged his loot under his jacket, feet pounding the pavement in the night. Slamming the door behind him he stripped off his jacket and finally revealed his cargo; 1kg of Tesco Espresso Coffee Beans.

  He could not wait until the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts), [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/gifts).



> At it again, food porn has ruined me.

Eren looked shifty as he sprinted through the streets away from the lit up supermarket. His arms wrapped around himself as he hugged his loot under his jacket, feet pounding the pavement in the night. He didn’t slow down until he reached his garden gate, kicking it open and bounding up the steps to jam the key into the lock. Slamming the door behind him he stripped off his jacket and finally revealed his cargo; 1kg of Tesco Espresso Coffee Beans.

He could not _wait_ until the morning.

* * *

Eren always found it difficult to wake up in the morning. No amount of coffee, tea, water, exercise, hot shower or Mikasa’s slaps would let his brain boot up faster. He’d ply himself with the strongest coffee he could brew and wait out the fog wrapped around his brain. He didn’t even like coffee, thought it was foul and bitter even with milk and sugar. But he did like the smell.

That rich aroma that swirls through his sinuses intoxicated him, he felt revived as he breathed in the scent and felt the texture between his fingers. That was where he’d gotten the idea.

He’d barely slept, wrought with anticipation. As soon as his alarm blared he slammed his hand over his phone and stumbled down to the kitchen. The bagged beans sat on the counter, morning sunlight illuminating the red and brown toned pouch. He hurriedly split open the bag, sagging when the heady fragrance enveloped him.

With shaking hands he turned on the grinder used a small scoop to measure a cup of beans into the feeder. He bit his lip as it whirred into life, the £50 burr grinder he’d specially ordered poured out the chocolate coloured grinds.

Eren dove into the results as soon as the machine shut off, carding his fingers through to check the texture; too fine. He groaned in annoyance and turned the dial on the machine for a larger grind, dumping the useless coffee grounds into a dish for later.

The second attempt was far too large, they stuck to his fingers and hurt when he tested it out. He sighed again and turned the dial for slightly finer.

The third attempt was _just_ right. Eren moaned when he felt the perfect balance of coarse and fine over his fingers, trembling with excitement as he dumped the rest of the unground coffee beans into the feeder.

He grabbed the almond oil and brought his perfect grinds into the bathroom, stripping off and climbing into the tub. He poured a little oil into the palm of his hand, smoothing it over his heated flesh, teasing his nipples and tickling his ribs. He poured more over his torso, letting it pool in his navel and run down his shaft. He carefully poured some of the coffee grinds over the slick on his skin, whining when he ran his hands through the dark mess. He decanted half of the coffee onto himself, writhing in pleasure as he massaged the coarsely ground beans into his skin. The aroma was perfect; nutty, sharp and heady. Potent and _exhilarating_.

Eren poured more oil and the rest of the grinds over himself, rubbing harder and kneading his muscles harshly. He trailed his hand down over his length, the heel of his hand manipulating his balls and fingers brushing delicately over his shaft. It was _almost_ too much for the sensitive skin, but the friction and slight pain from the coarse grinds was just enough to have him kicking the end of the tub as he exploded, adding his cream to the coffee.

He smiled and went lax in the bathtub. Finally satiated and, most _definitely_ , awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
